Tangled
by xoShortee93
Summary: Jack spends some much needed alone time with a very special someone: his girl. *One-Shot* Rated M for Sexual Content & Language. Jack/OC.


**_A/N: Not quite sure where this came from, but I've been on a 4B kick for quite some time now, but the story I've been trying to write has taken me longer than I expected. But I figured, meh, here's some smut for my favorite brother. Shameless Jack smut. Oh well. No beta so please excuse any grammar errors. Hope you enjoy it & tell me what you think!_**

**_I don't own Four Brothers or 'Still Into You' by Paramore._**

* * *

Can't count the years on one hand  
that we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you  
Make you feel, make you feel better

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you

…

Sephy was halfway to sleep when she felt a heavy presence behind her. Normally she was very alert whenever she found herself alone. But tonight she was exhausted, having been forced to miss her night out during her spring break to finish a paper her professor had handed out the last day of class. It had been due at midnight, and until her roommate back at school called her with a question about the topic did she remember. She had knocked out fifteen pages in six hours and with a heavy heart resounded to go to bed instead of going out like she had planned. Besides, she had probably already missed his set anyway and that was the only reason she had for spending her Wednesday night in a bar.

Raising her head from the ridiculously flat pillows, she stared at the clock on the nightstand. 2:00PM. Frowning, she turns her head, either too exhausted or too confused to question why it felt like someone was watching her sleep.

She hadn't seen a light or felt the door open, but sure enough, someone was in the room, standing stiffly by the door. She blinks, momentarily surprised until recognizing the all-too familiar silhouette standing in his own room. "Jesus, Jack. You scared the hell outta me."

Running her fingers through her thick, black curls, her lids droop with sleep now that she's pinpointed what had awakened her. She stretches out, arching her back and wincing when it cracks. God, that felt so much better. Realizing he hasn't said or done anything, she turns to look over my shoulder. "It's quiet, did the guys stay out or are they already sleeping?" Nothing. "How did your set go?"

Sephy briefly wonders if he's mad that after being apart for months, she had to skip out on his first gig in weeks. And she opens her mouth to ask when he finally speaks: "I've been thinking about this all night."

She's about to ask what when it hits her. And the thought suddenly makes her hot as hell. Going to school in California while Jack stayed in New York with his band made sex difficult. And yet, the second she had stepped off that plane, it had been the furthest thing from their minds. Four days had passed, and they had spent them playing catch-up, thinking nothing of it. They were friends first, always would be. The benefits, however ,were still new.

Deciding to play coy, she rolls onto her back and sits up slowly, a teasing smile on her lips. "Thinking about what?"

Suddenly, she wishes she was wearing something more…not a tank top and a pair of Stanford gym shorts. But by the way Jack was looking at her, she felt like she was in a pair of Victoria's Secret lingerie.

"Touching you."

Oh. My. God. Just hearing him say it made her skin flush. But thinking about it brought an entirely new kind of pleasure to her body. They weren't exclusive, so she had been with a few other guys in the past. But there was something about Jack…there was always something about Jack.

"Kissing you."

God, they hadn't slept together since he had surprised her sophomore year of college during her fall break after breaking the news that she couldn't afford to fly home. That had been over a year ago. All of their contact since then consisted of late night phone conversations that were cut short by Jack too tired from work or Sephy needing to study. Letters and emails came sporadically, whenever they happened to find the time. And flying was just too damn expensive. She had longed to see him and had saved up for months planning this trip with Jack's bandmates, Reed, Shane, and Wes, in order to surprise him.

Sephy arched her back, thrusting her small chest forward. "Where?"

She hadn't heard him move, but she felt him standing beside her on the bed. His fingertips brushed against the smooth skin of her ankle. God, he'd hardly done anything and she was mewing for him, her core weeping to be touched.

She felt him kick of his shoes before throwing one leg over her and using it to hover over her body, keeping his weight off. But she wanted to feel his body pressed up against her. So she snaked one arm around his narrow hips and tangled her other hand in his hair. She pulled him down for a kiss, his weight heavy on her frame. But that did nothing but fuel her desire.

Jack began to grind his jean-clad erection into her and Sephy broke the kiss, panting as a small orgasm ripped through her. God, this was going to be good.

"Jeez, already," he teased. "I barely touched you."

Before she could throw an insult back in his face, he was leaning back down and kissed her again, both of them now smiling. Sephy fumbled with his leather jacket (spring in California is vastly different from spring in New York), trying to yank it down his arms without breaking the kiss. But in the end, Jack sat back on his knees, pulling off his jacket and shirt before tossing them to the floor.

Sephy's hands found the warm skin of his stomach and ran her fingers lightly across the happy trail that snaked its way down between his legs. They kissed again but this time Jack was working to yank her tank over her head. She hadn't worn a bra of any sort to bed (she really did have small breasts) and Jack growled under his breath at the sight of her erect nipples oh so very happy to see him.

As Jack lowered his head, Sephy threw hers back as euphoria truly began to settle. He was so much more experienced than he had been their senior year of high school. He almost wasn't even the same person in bed. His confidence was sky-high and she was putty under the expertise of his tongue.

His hand gripped her thigh, massaging the flesh. He drifted up to her backside before kneading the soft flesh of her ass. "Touch me," she begged. "Please."

His fingers circled back to find her ruined panties, wet from the foreplay. "Christ, Sephy."

He rubbed her through the weak cotton fabric, changing his aggressive touch at her needy whimpering. He was so horny for her he almost came in his briefs like some pathetic thirteen-year-old. He had to undo his belt buckle and unzip his pants, pulling his erection out to breath. Just touching it made him grind his teeth, and the thought of being between Sephy's legs made him dizzy with lust.

But he wanted this to be good for her. She would be gone at the end of the week, back to school, and Jack didn't know how long it would be until her saw her again. Until he saw her like this again.

He yanked her shorts down along with her underwear. The room was quiet except for the sound of her heavy breathing, anticipating what was coming next. Jack sat back on his knees, draping one of her legs over his shoulder. Her core was slick, red, and eager to be fucked. He kissed the inside of her thigh, grinning when he nibbled gently on the skin and she let out a shriek of surprise.

But she was desperate for a release, and before he knew it, her hand was between her legs. "Dammit, Sephy."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled it back. She wriggled underneath him, too aroused to even call him out on his teasing. God , she knew how to drive him insane. He lowered his lips, driving Sephy to the brink of insanity before he finally touched her. She let out a guttural groan, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her hips arched in response. She tangled her fingers in his hair, blinded by the pleasure he was giving her.

Jack always felt a sense of pride knowing he could get a woman off in bed. And being with Sephy was no different except he longed to hear her quiet gasps or playful banter. And being between her legs, her fingers massaging his scalp as she guided him to places where it felt best, was like a gift. Her smooth, light brown skin was radiating heat and Jack could feel her legs beginning to shake. She was so close, unraveling underneath him.

"Jack!"

God, say it again, he wanted to tell her. When he went to suck on her clit, he thrust two fingers where he wanted to put his cock. She was writhing in pleasure, her gasps becoming more frequent and louder as she approached her orgasm. And as she finally toppled over the edge, Jack didn't let go until she had fallen still trying to catch her breath.

Jack waited, a faint smile on his lips as he hovered over her. Her lips were red and he could see bite marks on her lower lip. When she opened her hazel eyes to look at him, she smiled. "You are _so _much better at that now."

Laughing, Jack shook his head as he leaned down to kiss her. Sephy could taste herself on his tongue, and she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close. "Jackie," she whispered as his kisses moved to her neck. He grunted, letting her know he was listening without actually having to stop to speak. "Take your pants off."

"Damn, you're bossy."

"I know," she said slowly, smiling.

He stood up on the bed, smiling as Sephy laughed as he moved the mattress underneath them. "Jack take your pants off, Jack kiss me, Jack do this, Jack do that. You're insatiable.'

"Please don't fall and hurt yourself."

He was wobbling on one leg trying to remove his jeans. And as funny as the sight was, Sephy still wanted him to be careful. Jack however, simply said, "And now she's telling me how to take my pants off."

He threw the jeans somewhere off to the side and dropped back down. Sephy let out a shriek of laughter as she bounced. They kissed again, but this time they were both naked, getting tangled as Sephy rolled them over and then later when Jack rolled them back. That's always how Sephy knew Jack had been different. She could never get enough of this. Of just kissing him. His lips were sweet, his tongue suggestive, and his biting playful.

Sephy rolled them back, reaching between their bodies to stroke his hard cock. The head was slick with pre-cum and Jack bucked under her. She watched his face twist in pleasure as she briefly stroked him. God, he was beautiful. She bit her lip, hard, as she lowered herself on the erect member. And damn, if they didn't both groan in unison. Laying her palms flat on his chest, Sephy rocked back and forth slowly while Jack gripped her hips. It was just the right amount of friction to make her skin burn. But she didn't want this to be over too soon. God knows when it would happen again.

It was so quiet, nothing but the sound of skin slapping against skin as Sephy started to pick up the pace. Well, it was more so Jack moving her hips for her. They got so caught that they almost didn't hear the door open behind them.

"Hey Jack, are you in here—Jesus Christ!"

Sephy let out a scream, covering her chest while Jack grabbed her around the hips and pushed her back down on the bed, shielding her body with his own. "Reed, what the fuck is wrong with you?!"

His friend was trying to shield his eyes, his nose scrunched in disgust at Jack's slick dick waving between his legs. "I'm sorry bro. You left the club early without fucking telling us. We wanted to make sure you were fucking alive!"

"Get the hell outta here, man!"

Reed turned to look at Sephy, who was burrowing her face in Jack's back and obviously trying to hide her laughter. Reed grinned. "M'lady."

Without thinking, Jack leaned down and found his shoe on the floor. He chucked it at Reed's head, who slammed the door shut just in time. "Son of a bitch." Jack hissed.

"That's m'boy, Jackie!" Reed called out from the other side.

"I'm gonna kill 'em."

Sephy, however humiliated, couldn't stop laughing. Jack turned to look at her, her body covered by the sheets as she threw her head back and laughed. Smiling, he shook his head and he crawled over to where she was. He cupped her face and she bit her lip, unable to hold it in. "You're ridiculous," Jack teased. He kissed her, slow and deep and he lowered her back down to the bed. He was too close that not even Reed could kill his mood.

He wasn't sure why, but he let Sephy roll them back over. It went with her bossiness after all. Back where they started before the interruption, Jack couldn't tear his eyes away from her without thinking like a little bitch how fucking happy and lucky he was that she had come out here to see him.

God, this was taking too damn long. And he knew he wasn't the only one thinking it. He almost laughed at Sephy, her brows scrunched together as if frustrated. She was tired, he knew it. She didn't have the stamina to see them both through to the end.

But he did. And tonight, he wanted to try something different.

He slowed her movements until she came to a pause, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. "Baby, get on your knees."

He said it without thinking and she looked so surprised that he automatically assumed that she was insulted or embarrassed. Instead she let out a groan and Jack thrust his hips into her just hearing it.

They turned over, Sephy gripping the headboard and Jack kneeling behind her, almost salivating at the sight of her perfectly round ass. He gripped the flesh before bringing his hand back and swatting at her lush backside. Jesus, what had come over him? And Sephy, who swore that spanking was the stupidest thing seeing as how she used to get them when she was younger, let out a cry of pleasure at the stinging pain. God, this was the hottest sex they had ever had. She wanted to touch herself and feel that rush, but thankfully Jack was back in action and ready to finish what was started.

They had never done this position before, but Jack was loving it. Able to set the pace, he was thrusting hard and fast. His fingers gripped her hips so tightly he was almost worried about leaving bruises on her skin. But just hearing the way Sephy would pant at the twist and buck of his hips made him forget all about it. They completely forgot they were no longer alone and Sephy began to cry out his name. He could feel how close they both were and his impatience began to show. "Fuck."

And then Sephy let out a cry. "Oh God, Jack." He wasn't even going to try and hold back any longer. They crashed together, letting out groans of lust as they finally reached their long awaited orgasms. When the finally stilled, Jack pulled out, shivering at the sensitivity he felt. Sephy collapsed onto the bed and Jack rolled over beside her, staring up at the ceiling as they used the silence to catch their breaths.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what the hell has gotten into you?" Sephy asked.

Jack shook his head. He wasn't even sure. But when she had shamefully admitted to him hours before that she couldn't go out because of a class assignment, he was reminded how very different lives they led. They had been so close for so long that they had fallen into an old pattern when she had visited. She hung out with them as a friend and he hadn't seen Sephy as just a friend in a long time.

So when he had to leave her, sitting at the dining room table with her glasses poised on her nose, he looked at her. Really looked at her, for the first time in a long time. Her toned legs that, despite her petite height, seemed to go on for miles. That had wrapped themselves around his hips on more than one occasion. She had been chewing on her lower lip in deep thought, not even remotely aware that he was thinking about taking that lip between his teeth. She never knew what she did to him because she never had to try. He had left the apartment, already knowing what was going to happen later that night.

He had played, eagerly awaiting midnight when he knew her paper e was due. He wanted to make sure they had no distractions. And when they finished, he pushed past the few fans that had gathered to go home.

And when he saw her, sleep, he'd almost lost it. He had been hard for her all night, which he told her. She smiled, propping her head up on her hand and giving him a taunting look. "You are so whipped."

They should've been exhausted. But Jack, now spurned on by her teasing, threw himself at her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest before rolling them over, pinning her against the mattress. He cupped her round cheeks and kissed her, pulling her body off the bed in preparation to show her just how whipped he really was.


End file.
